Flavor of the week
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: After having broken every female heart in Hogwarts, Harry finally get's to know what it feels like. Slash! DMxHP
1. FotW Chapter 1

Title: Flavor of the Week

Author: Angel Shinigami

Pairings: DracoxHarry and maybe SeverusxHarry

Warnings: Yaoi, language, and Dursley bashing, fluff if I feel like it…

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but the plot is.

Brake ups had to be his specialty, they always went the same. The girls would cry softly and ask him what they had done wrong or if they could work the problem out and he would shake his head and tell them that he was the problem and that they should find someone better than he could ever be.

The girls would eventually nod and leave the empty classroom, or the Astronomy tower, or any other place the brake up happened to take place that time.

Harry always tried to stay friends with the girls he dated, and most weren't to bad, they would give him a sad smile and nod to him in the hallways, but others would burst into tears again and have to be consoled by friends would knew what it felt like to get bitten by the 'Potter Bug'.

It had started at the beginning of fifth year, when he had had a three week fling with Cho Chang, her dark eyes and rich voice had captivated him though the years. Nothing had really happened between the two…other than a few kisses he had never wanted to repeat in his life. Especially when she had called him 'Cederic' right afterwards.

Then had come Hermione, she was different from Cho in almost every way, her hair was a different color and texture, her smile was easier, and her voice…while not as smooth, was just as alluring. So Harry assumed he could really like her, and have a deep relationship with her…it seemed perfect. He brains and beautiful body…

But again… it hadn't worked and it hadn't even lasted as long as his first relationship. A week and a half and it was over.

They were still friends, but never as close after the day had he told her he couldn't be with her any more and never gave a reason.

Then came Ginny, she had liked him for a long time, and over the year had become quite pretty. Flaming red hair, sweet brown eyes, freckles an all. But after three days and a sloppy kiss that had turned Harry's stomach, she had to go to.

Ron had been more than upset, he had been livid and tried to avenge his sister at lunch the day following the brake up, but he was no match for Harry's agility and ended up being laughed at in front of the whole school when he crashed into the Hufflepuff table and was covered in mashed potatoes, green beans, and other fun substances.

Harry had resigned himself to spending time with Dean, Seamus, and Neville the whole time. The three boys laughed at him and joked about being glad that none of them had sisters that attended Hogwarts so they wouldn't have to try and beat up Harry as well.

Ron and Hermione had eventually gotten together in the summer of sixth year, neither told Harry and neither came to get him for School shopping, so Harry had had to go on his own and stay at the leaky Cauldron that night.

He had gotten one present from the two, it was Transfiguration level six, nothing special, just a standard school book, but neither seemed to think it was terrible or cold hearted when they saw him on the train at the start of sixth year.

And from there many other girls followed in his stream of girlfriends…Hanna Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Janette Moon, Morag MacDougal, and many many other girls from every house but Slytherin. For some reason, Harry knew that he couldn't date a Slytherin, not because of Voldermort or house rivalries or any other such thing like that…he just never could…he didn't know why…

And by the end of sixth year, Harry had a very bad reputation that most people whispered about and giggled about with friends, but never asked him about.

He had begun training in the middle of sixth year and was lean, but very muscular. Willowy, but rumored to have been seen moving large stones away from the Herbology green houses after a particularly nasty storm had raged on the castle grounds, causing bricks to be dislodged from one of the castle towers and fall into the glass paned roofs.

It had also been said that Harry was an amazing lover, soft and gentle with a skilled mouth and magical hands, but Harry had silently chuckled about these. The truth was that he was still a virgin, never doing more than kiss a girl…maybe alittle of fondling, but that was it.

But he never refuted the rumors because it made him sound better to most of the boys, it made him sound like a lot less of the loser he felt like most of the time.

It was the summer before Seventh year and Harry was laying on his bed in the smallest room of number four Privet lane and was twirling a piece of shoulder blade length hair between his fingers, watching the end feather and fan out then twine back together in a seemingly perfect spiral.

'Just like my life…' Harry though to himself as he sighed and tossed the lock of hair away from him and laced his fingers over his stomach. 'Always together until the next twist of God's fingers…'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of the more recent development in his love life. Towards the end of the year his dorm mates had set up a magical chart and every time Harry would begin to date someone, the girls name would be added, along with the time and date and when he broke up with them, it would record that as well.

Boys had began to date the girls of Hogwarts by how long Harry had dated them first, the longer he dated them, the more attractive they were. Girls practically cried when they were let go after only a week or so, more often that would happen, and the ones that lasted longer had bragging rights until their record was broken.

Longest to date had been Sally-Anne Perks, a sweet Hufflepuff girl with long copper pig-tails and large round glasses. She had lasted almost a whole month before Harry had told her that she was to innocent and he didn't feel like he could hold her hand without asking permission.

She hadn't cried, she had just nodded and said that she had been expecting it and that felt lucky to have lasted as long as she did.

Harry had laughed, but said no more before kissing her cheek and leaving her alone in the library. He had found it appropriate that he brake up in the silent atmosphere. He had found her there and he'd ended it at the same table, he thought it was the only thing he could do….nothing else seem to fit for the adorable girl.

"Boy!" Came Vernon's loud growl from the foot of the stairs that groaned and protested the man's unhealthy weight as he climbed slowly, his foot steps sounding like thunder, the stairs shaking under his steps, making Harry thing of an earthquake.

"Yeah?" He replied, getting off his bed and opening his door just as Vernon arrived at the top landing, obviously winded but trying not to show it.

"Get your filthy things, the summer is over and we never have to see you again…"

Harry wanted to tell Vernon that he had two days left before his train left, but he didn't care. He was leaving and that was good enough for him.

"Already packed, lets go…" Harry turned back to his bed and easily lifted his full trunk off the floor and moved past his uncle and down the stairs, and blinked when he saw his aunt and cousin already in the car.

"What are they doing…they've never come before…" he said, looking to his uncle and tilting his head. "We have been told to accompany you…we were told that someone would explain to us…"

Vernon looked none to happy about this development and Harry assumed that he had been sent a howler from the color of purple his face had turned when he had said the word 'told'.

"Well…alright then…" He murmured, continuing on his way to the car and setting it into the trunk, managing to get it in after and full five minuets of pushing at it and one placed shove was able to lodge the wooden trunk fully into the trunk and Harry chuckled to himself when he closed the trunk and climbed into the car.

"I hope someone will shrink it when we get where ever we are going, because it is definitely not coming out again…"

When his statement was met with silence and glares, Harry just cleared his throat and buckled up, crossing his legs and looking of the window.

Harry watched as Vernon drove into downtown London, then pulled up in front of an old dilapidated pub that could've fallen apart at the first strong wind that blew directly at it, but Harry knew it was safe, he had spent a lot of happy days in that building and hoped to spend quite a few more there.

"What are you looking at freak?" Dudley asked, standing next to his cousin and seeing nothing but shop fronts with cloths way to small for his over sized body.

"I'd watch what you say young Dursley," a deep rich voice rumbled, it's owner seeming to appear out of thin air and Dudley practically wet himself before scurrying behind his beanpole of a mother.

"Wha….who?" Vernon stuttered, staring at the man and pressing his family back against their car.

"Potter, get your possessions and go in, I will discuss the situation with these….people, and then they will come in and get you for school shopping…"

When Harry didn't move, pitch black eyes were narrowed on him and Harry couldn't help but gulp. "I…well I can't get my trunk out…it is in, but no way will it come out…"

The black eyes rolled and Severus Snape glared darker at the offending people in front of him before swishing over to Harry's side and pushing him aside.

"Move Potter, you are hopeless and this just goes to show you have all brawn and no brain…did it never occur to you to move some of this mess into the front of your vehicle and slide this in vertically, not horizontally…"

Harry blushed and shook his head, in fact it had occurred to him and he had asked his uncle, but had been yelled at for his question and had conceded.

"No sir, sorry…I guess it didn't…"

Snape nodded. "Obviously…" he pulled out his wand and tapped the lid of the trunk before it shrunk and he handed it to Harry. "Now go in mister Potter, Tom is waiting to escort you to your room…"

Harry could practically hear the sarcasm and disgust associated with those words, but he could tell Snape wasn't directing it towards Harry, but at the situation and Harry's 'family'.

Harry said nothing as he turned and went into the Leaky Caldron. He was instantly bombarded with sounds and smells and sights that were so familiar he almost cried at the calm that washed over his body in a wave.

"Welcome Harry, we have a room ready for you."

Harry smiled brightly at the balding bar keep and nodded his acceptance as he followed him, walking up an old set of wooden stairs and up to the second floor where he was escorted to room eleven. Tom chuckled as he opened the door and handed Harry the key.

"Seems you are always in this room, we should just give it to you Harry."

"Good to see you to Tom," Harry said, entering his room and setting his tiny trunk on the desk that was placed in front of the only window in the room.

Tom smiled at the young boy and hung the key on a nail on the inside of the room. "I like the new look Harry, I think it's very… different…in a good way…"

With that Tom left, shutting the door behind himself softly, leaving Harry alone to think about the coming year.

Harry began to move over to his bed when he stepped on the bottom of his pants and he tripped, falling to his knees and cursing softly as he stood and adjusted his pants, pulling them up and tightening the belt around his waist, trying to get the pants to stay up but growling when they persisted in slinging down to his hips and hanging there.

"I need new pants…" Harry mumbled to himself, tugging his tent like shirt down and looking at where the hem fell to his knees.

"No dear," chirped an appraising female voice from seemingly no where. "You need a whole new wardrobe, and seeing as I'm a mirror and can see you more objectively than you can, I win…"

Harry blinked and looked over at the large wall mirror with the thick golden frame that hung on the opposite side of his room and sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, turning in a circle so the mirror could see his fully.

"Does every freak show have a world's biggest woman?" she asked, giving the indication of raising an eyebrow.

Just as Harry was about to answer, there was a loud crash from the hallway and a large blob of blubber fled into the room, taking up more than half the available space, making Harry feel very claustrophobic and more than alittle annoyed at his cousin barging into his room, not to mention surprised that the boy was in the building at all.

"And here it is, living proof that humans and whale shouldn't mate, no matter what the tabloids say…"

Harry snorted softly at the Mirror's commentary and then glared as Petunia cam into the room, followed by Vernon and a very nervous looking Tom, Severus Snape by his side, both men watching the scene unfold before they would intervene or explain.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this?" Vernon boomed, his voice carrying around the room and rebounding off the walls.

"Meaning of what sir?" He asked, tilting his head and pushing his hair behind his ears.

"Is what the man in black says true? Are you so much of a screw up that you have put my family in danger by just existing?"

Harry sighed, he didn't know what Snape had said, but it was obvious that Voldermort was after him again, and had found out where he lived…

"I never meant to put you in danger…after this year I had planed to get an apartment and leave all of you in peace, I'm sorry…for whatever I've done…"

Vernon puffed up and just as he was about to start bellowing again, despite the people behind him and the patrons down stairs, he was deflated by Tom clearing his throat and pushing past him into Harry's line of sight.

"Sorry Harry…but we only have one other room and it might not even expand to… house such a husky forms."

Harry knew that meant even the magical rooms wouldn't expand to fit all of the Dursley, so he was stuck with Dudley…

'Beautiful…' Harry thought to himself as he pushed his hair away from his face again, 'just…beautiful…'

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks Tom. I can handle it. I don't mind…"

Tom nodded, his eyes shifting to Snape, then back and then to Dudley and Vernon. "I'll just go see about that room…" he murmured, his deep voice dark, as if he didn't even want to have the muggles in his pub at all.

"Professor…" Harry said slowly, his green eyes lifting to look into Snape's fathomless black ones. "How is it possible for the Dursley's to see this place?"

Snape's black eyes narrowed as he sneered at the pending seventh year in front of him. "Magic Potter, I gave them a potion that called forth a drop of magic, just enough to see the magical world, and now they will be coming with us to Hogwarts and will stay there until either you or Voldermort is dead, it's as simple as that."

Harry nodded and glanced at Dudley, the thought of him waving a wand around was rather funny, something he'd never considered until that moment, and the slight glimmer in his eyes must have given away his thoughts.

"They will not be there to attend or teach, they will just be there for their safety. Nothing more, thank Merlin." Snape rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore aloud muggles to attend, the school would be looking for a new headmaster."

Harry nodded, for once agreeing with his foul tempered potions master.

"Well, I guess Dudley will be in here with me…do you have a room professor or will we have to get a third bed in here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly and trying to be friendly with the man.

Snape just narrowed his eyes and looked thoroughly disgusted at the idea of sharing a room with Harry and muggles.

"I have my own room, and even if I didn't, I would floo back to Hogwarts until morning. Now, you have a choice Potter, you can either go get your school supplies now, or tomorrow when I come back, but either way, you can not go unless I am with you. Much to both of our dismay…" Snape said darkly.

Harry had nothing more to say to that and decided that it would be best to go in the morning, when his 'family' was alittle more comfortable with their surroundings.

"Get some rest Professor. I'm sure tomorrow isn't going to be all bunnies and rainbows…"

Harry could've sworn he'd seen Snape's lips twitch at his statement, but when Snape snapped at Vernon and Petunia for them to follow him, Harry decided it had to have been a trick of the slowly fading sun.

Hours later, after a vary uncomfortable dinner and even worse desert, Vernon and Petunia went back to their room and Harry and Dudley went back to theirs, Harry wishing Snape a good night and receiving a scowl and a muttered something he wasn't quick enough to catch.

"Where's the telly Potter?" Dudley asked, looking around the small room with a look that clearly stated that he was better than his surroundings.

"There is no T.V. here Dudley, no radio either, just books and your imagination." Harry said, walking over to the bed closest to the window, it was the one he always slept on, the one that always put his straight to sleep.

"What?" his cousin asked, his piggy eyes bulging out at the thought, making him look like a reject stress doll.

"You heard me," Harry said, beginning to crawl onto the bed.

"What did you say to me- Oh no you don't," Dudley said, one of his large ham-hock like hands grabbing the back of his cousin's overly large shirt and tossed him across the room like a doll.

"You're sleeping on the cot," He sated, throwing himself onto the bed Harry had been about to lay on. The bed sagged and groaned deeply under his elephant like weight, but much to Harry's surprise, it didn't collapse.

'That must be due to magic…' Harry thought with a slight smile.

The brunette boy wanted to argue with his cousin, he wanted to hit and throw things at him until the over weight boy was cowering at his feet, but at held his tongue as he picked himself off the floor with a grace most would cry to posses.

He was tired and needed to finish his homework, he didn't need to get into a fight that would end up earning him bruises two days before the start of school.

"Fine," He said, tugging his trunk over to the small cot and opened it, pulling out his Divinations homework and looked at the assignment.

"Great, tea leaf reading again…" He grumbled to himself as he pulled out his wand and gave it a small swirl in the air.

"What are you doing freak?" Dudley asked, sitting up on the bed and glaring at his small cousin. "You aren't aloud to use magic remember?"

Harry basically ignored the other boy and when a small greenish brown wrinkly creature with glowing eyes and tiny ears pooped into the room, Harry could barely contain his laughter at his cousin's reaction.

"Could I get a pot of tea please? Loose if you have it…" The house elf nodded and quickly disappeared to carry out Harry's wish.

When the creature was gone, Harry began to laugh. Glancing over at the bed, he began to laugh harder. When the house elf had appeared, Dudley had been so scared, he had screamed and rolled right off the bed and much to Harry's strong amusement he'd landed on his back and now was struggling to roll himself over.

"This isn't funny Potter," Dudley spat, flailing wildly. "Get off your ass and help me!"

Harry snorted softly and got up, still chuckling. "On the contrary," He said as he stood just out of his cousin's reach. "I find this very funny, and if I had a camera, I'd frame the picture and keep it with me always, just so I could look at it and laugh when I felt down…"

Dudley growled and tried to rock himself to a sitting position, quickly getting winded by his efforts.

After a few more minuets of amusement, Harry gave in and helped his cousin to his feet, it took both of them to do it and quite a lot of strength on Harry's part, but between the two of them, they managed the impossible.

"Sodding Fag," Dudley growled darkly, reeling back and punching Harry's arm with wicked brutality, sending the smaller boy to the floor and climbing back onto the bed, gasping for breath and trying to slow his erratically beating heart.

"Don't show to much appreciation Dudley, it just might kill you…" Harry grumbled through gritted teeth as he stood, holding his rapidly bruising arm.

"Well, My tea got here in one piece…"

Harry sat on his cot and reached for the cooled tea pot, abruptly stopping and switching hands, his arm giving a sharp stab of protest.

'It was worth it though' Harry thought as he poured the tea and slowly swirled his tea, staring down into the richly colored depths and biting back a smile. 'More than worth it…'

Slowly he sipped his tea and thought about how his year was going to go with his muggle relatives at the castle with him.

'Well, It won't be that bad, I'll still have a girlfriend to vent to…I wonder how Susan is looking this year, she was getting some curves at the end of last year…'

Harry thought about all the girls he hadn't dated yet and chuckled to himself when the list of girl he hadn't dated was very small, ranging of more Ravenclaws than not.

Looking down at his now empty cup, He sighed and turned it in a slow circle, so that he could try and decipher the random blobs and flecks.

"Hmmm, that looks like a …misshapen heart with a crack in it…" Harry murmured to himself, writing down his 'seeings' on a sheet of parchment.

"Freak…" Dudley scoffed, turning over on the bed and blowing out the lamp light, not caring if Harry had been doing something.

Harry tapped his foot in annoyance for a few seconds, secretly contemplating pouring the rest of his tea onto Dudley while he slept, but didn't as he set his cup down and pulled his feet up onto his cot.

He lay in the darkness and contemplated the broken heart in the tea leaves, if he believed in tea readings at all; he'd think it might have meant someone would have a broken heart soon. But Harry knew that was true, whenever he broke up with someone they usually had a broken heart. Who didn't?

'Oh well, best to not dwell on it, tomorrow will be here all to soon.'

Slowly, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a troubled half doze that only lasted as long as it took his cousin to snore loudly and turn over in his sleep.

The night faded and morning appeared, a loud, sharp knock woke Harry from his light sleep, followed closely by another.

"Potter get up, we have things to do…"

Harry groaned and sat up, blearily looking to the general direction of the door.

"Professor?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, now get up and ready for the day. I will wait for you down stairs, and if you take longer than it takes to drink a cup of coffee, I'll find a way to take house points before the school year starts." Snape growled, turning from the door and walking down the stairs to seek the cup of coffee he'd previously mentioned.

Harry felt around for his glasses and slid them onto his face once he'd found them. He was a long was from being awake, but he didn't doubt Snape's threat to take house points and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

After a hot shower, Harry quickly dried and dressed in a pair of pants that six first years could've fit in and another tent like shirt.

"No matter what you do, you'll still look like a drowning rat in those cloths…even more so because you're wet." Came the mirror's chipper voice from across the room.

Harry scowled at the mirror and rolled the waist of his pants until they rested low on his hips, his waist to tiny to hold them up and the belt not able to get tight enough.

"My my…you have some hips, don't you child?" The mirror clipped again, Making Harry blush and tug his shirt down to cover his body.

It was true, he did have big hips, he'd developed them over the summer, he now looked like a third year he'd dated, he forgot her name, she'd had a very small waist and nicely rounded hips and a great butt, but she was practically flat on top.

Actually, she was in the lead with two months and two weeks. Harry didn't know why he'd broken up with her, but she just to…dirty for his taste. She was loud and bossy and sassed the teachers every chance she got, she had a very foul mouth and always wanted to be alone with Harry, trying to take their stolen kissed further than he'd been willing to go at the time.

Harry was pretty sure she was the one that had spread the rumor of him being a good lover, he didn't mind though.

Harry left his cousin sleeping in the large bed, not caring to wake him and deal with his whining for food or something else, his arm still smarted.

"I hope I'm not late," Harry said as he sat down at the table opposite of his professor and waited for the man to respond, but he didn't. Snape just glared at Harry as if he were something icky on the bottom of his shoe.

When ten minuets passed and the man hadn't so much as blinked at him, Harry reached out and gently touched the hand that was curled around an empty coffee cup. "Sir?"

"What?" Snape growled, sitting up straighter and scowling darkly at Harry, his eyes narrowing slightly in a glare.

It was then Harry realized that Snape hadn't been staring at him before, he'd been asleep, 'Wow, I never knew that Snape glared in his sleep…guess bad habits never leave a person.'

"Sorry sir, I called your name but you didn't hear me, I'm ready…"

Snape nodded and stood, the coffee cup still clutched in his hand. "Well then, lets get a move on, we don't have all day."

Harry nodded as Snape refilled the cup and walked out the back of the pub, Harry heard him mumbling into his coffee but wasn't listening to him, he tapped on the second brick to the left , watching the entrance to Diagon Alley appear.

Harry smiled at the shops that were just opening their doors as they passed by. He remembered being eleven and seeing all of the majesty of Diagon Alley for the first time, the sounds, the smells…both good and bad. The people, everything, and even after all of the time that had past from that summer to this one, Diagon Alley still awed him.

Snape, on the other hand, didn't care. He'd grown up in the magical world, he'd been brought to this Alley and many others just like it by the time he was six, nothing surprised him anymore.

He just followed Harry to Gringotts, Opting to stay in the lobby while Harry rode the wild rollercoaster that was the Gringotts transportation systems down to his vault.

When the cart rattled to an a abrupt stop, Harry kindly waited for the goblin to open his vault door and then stared at the piles of coins that seemed bigger than they had the previous year.

"Excuse me," Harry called, looking back at the goblin just outside the vault. "Have any deposits been made recently?"

"No," Came the goblin's curt reply.

"The money looks doubled, or even more so, can you tell me what happened?" he tried again.

"Every ten years if there is any money in a vault, it doubles for each year it has been in there. If a person had two gallon in a vault, it ten years it would become one thousand twenty four gallons, that is only two gallons. Now take that fact that you have more than two gallons, I'd say your fortune just more than tripled."

Harry turned and stared at the squat goblin, he was rich…well he was richer than he had been, he was filthy rich, and the thought made him shiver slightly.

'Now I know why The Malfoy's aren't poor after how much they spend all the time, or why people that get out of Azkaban go back to better lives than they left, The wizarding system is better than muggle interest…'

A smile slid over Harry's lips as he picked up stacks of Knuts, Sickles, and Gallons, putting them into a draw string bag and then tying the bag to his belt.

"Let's go," He said, exiting the vault and climbing back into the cart, looking at his feet and thinking on what he'd just learned as he tried to ignore the blurring colors and shapes passing by in his peripheral vision.

When Harry got back to the bank lobby, he saw Snape sitting in a large leather chair in an alcove with wizarding magazines and books, like a waiting area of sorts.

His coffee cup was gone and he looked as if he'd never had the thing to begin with, as if he would never need something like coffee to make his function in the mornings.

"Well," He snapped, the moment Harry approached him. "Took you long enough Mister Potter."

Harry just ignored the man's snide comments and sighed. "Just a few more minuets, Professor. I just need to transfer some gallons into muggle pounds."

Snape just snorted and lifted himself out of the comfortable looking chair. "Well, lets get a move on. I'm not going to baby-sit you all day…"

It took another twenty minuets for them to leave the bank, Harry having plenty of money for a new wardrobe and all of his school supplies.

"Robes, Books, Potion supplies, and then back to your room. Is that clear?" Snape asked, his voice posing no room for questioning, so Harry nodded and followed him to Madame Milkin's.

Seven stores, six bags, and two shouting matches later, Harry was finally ready to go into muggle London, but there was one problem, and his name was Severus Snape.

Not caring if Snape was practically dragging Harry though the slowly filling Alley, muttering to himself darkly about children and there insane need to stop and look at every shiny object they passed, Harry cleared his throat and pulled at his arm slightly to easy the mans strong grip.

"Sir,"

"What!" The taller man snapped, not loosening his hold on Harry in the least and not slowing his pace.

"Well, I was wondering sir, I need some new cloths…"

Snape stopped and turned to look at the boy sharply.

"Well, I'm not going to say that your…attire couldn't use and fresher approach, you look as if you've just stumbled out of a rag box…of someone twelve times your size."

Harry blushed slightly, but didn't denigh the comment. "It won't take long sir, please?"

To Harry, it didn't matter what Snape said, he was going on way or another, he just figured asking or begging to begin with was easier than asking for forgiveness later, at least it was where Snape was concerned.

Snape thought about it, Say yes and be nice, or say no and risk Harry going anyways…it was a tough choice.

But eventually Snape decided that the nice act would take both nice acts he allotted himself every year.

"Move then Potter,"

Harry smiled and started towards the pub again. He couldn't wait to get cloths that fit him, the whole way through the dark, musty smelling bar and out the door, down the street and into the cab he'd hailed.

'This is going to be some year…' he thought to himself, thinking of the girls he'd attract this year.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok, What does everyone think? Good, not good, yes? no? let me know, review and say hi!

Oh and as a side note, Snape is not happy about going shopping, he is going to avoid trouble.

This will be slash, Harry won't date a girl for the rest of the story…at least I don't think so…at the moment…

Yours,

Kat


	2. FotW Chapter 2

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mister Potter, I assure you that nothing you will be doing this year will require four bags of leather pants…" Snape said with a very odd look appearing on his face as Harry emerged from the changing rooms in one of his new outfits.

Harry was dressed in a pair of low rise black spandex pants with silver sparkling flames caressing the outer area of his legs. A white cotton shirt with ruffled sleeves and a wide collar, the shirt tied in the middle of his smooth curved waist showing his tanned mid drift and the hollow of his belly button. He had on a pair of ankle boots to give him the illusion of being taller, he felt better at reaching 5'6 in the three inch heeled boots.

"Professor, are you alright?" he asked, seeing the man's pale face lighten a shade and his black eyes glaze over for a second.

"Wha…oh, yes. Now hurry up Potter, It is time for dinner."

Harry nodded and silently followed his irritable potions professor out of the store after paying for over six hundred pounds worth of cloths.

It took two taxies to transport Harry's purchases back to the leaky cauldron. But Harry didn't care, even though he had spent more money in the past four hours than he had in his whole life, he was happy.

"Money can't buy happiness," Snape said with a raised eyebrow, watching the brunette boy twist his hair up into a black police hat with a shining silver buckle on the side that wasn't tilted over Harry's right eye.

"I agree," Harry replied, pulling his bangs free of the hat and smoothed them to the right so they fell across his eyes in a feathered slope. "Normally, money can't buy happiness, but this time it did."

Snape blinked at the boy's bright smile and shook his head. He could feel a headache forming, Merlin how he hated kids…

Upon arrival at the dingy pub, Harry grabbed six of the bags at his feet and slid out of the taxi, he smiled at the driver, handing him the rounded amount of the fair and smiled as he went about collecting everything from the shopping spree.

"Yay," He exclaimed with a shining smile. "No more cloth that could fit Fat Albert!"

Snape said nothing as he picked up a few of the bags and scowled at Harry, a look that clearly told the boy to move his ass.

"You know, scowling all the time can lead to wrinkles, well…" Harry picked up the handles of his multiple bags and walked over to the dark haired man. "It'll give you a stroke…I'm afraid you already have wrinkles."

Snape took a deep breath and scowled at the boys back as he followed the other into the bar, ignoring most of the occupants as he ascended the stairs and dropped the bags he was holding on the floor in front of room seven.

"This is where I leave you Potter."

Harry nodded at the older man and opened his door, pushing the bags in with his feet before walking in and setting his bags down next to the small cot he was sleeping on.

"My god, I call you a fag before, but now I'm sure of it, you really are a poof." Dudley's snide voice cut into Harry's content mood and made the boy tighten his fists.

"Dudley, Shut up." He snapped, spinning around to face the other boy. "Your just jealous that I can wear something like this, because you know that if you tried to wear something this fashionable, you'd make babies cry..."

"Plus, I've dated and made out with more girls than you've masturbated too…" Harry added as a final shot.

Renewing his smile, he pulled off his boots and began to pull out cloths from the sea of bags, laying them smoothly on his bed and placing them in to a black book.

It was something he'd picked up in Madame Milkin's on his way out, an impulse buy really, but with all of the cloths he was faced with now, he was glad he'd picked it up.

The book was the size of a journal. It was black leather with silver trimmed pages and the pages never ended. It was great. It only took a touch of his wand to the cloths and then he touched the tip of his wand to the page and the article of clothing and a description appeared on the page while the clothing disappeared from the bed, being sucked into the book.

"What the hell!" Dudley screeched his eyes wide as he watched his cousin continue making the cloths vanish.

Harry sighed, turned to look at his cousin and held up the book and pointed to the picture of the black short sleeved shirt that looked as if a cat had ripped the fabric diagonally across the chest.

"This is like a portable closet. See, the cloths are sorted in here and then when I want to wear them I just touch my wand to the paper, and then it appears on my bed."

Dudley blinked and fell silent again as he continued to watch his cousin transfer his new purchases into his magic book.

Dudley wasn't sure what was going to happen in the coming year, but he was sure that it was going to be different.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At last, September first, And Harry was squirming slightly, not wanting to be scolded by his aunt, but to excited to be still as the assorted group approached the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Well, where is the platform?" Vernon asked with a definite growl to his voice.

"Here," Harry said softly, pointing to the brick pillar in front of them.

"Boy, don't lie," The man bristled, glaring at his nephew.

"He's not Mr. Dursley." Snape interjected, moving past the red faced muggle and motioning for Harry to go on. "We'll catch up, go… do whatever it is you do before the train leave Potter."

Nodding, Harry moved his trolley to the barrier and closed his eyes as he passed through it, still not used to the water like texture of the illusion charm.

"Harry! Mate," Called a very hyper voice, the person it belonged to bouncing his way over to him and grabbing his arm. "Come on, come on, we got a room already, got to get you settled so you can tell us of your- Damn!"

Harry laughed as Seamus got a good look at what he was wearing, the boy's eyes sliding down his body like it was a frozen chocolate milkshake from Honeyduke's with caramel drizzled on top.

Harry was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a white muscle shirt under a black leather biker jacket with fingerless gloves and a pair of knee high two inch heeled biker boots that were laced with gleaming silver wire. Slung across his hips were two white belts that created an X over his lower torso and once again he was wearing the black cop hat.

"What…don't like it?" Harry asked, spinning in a circle so that his hair flared around him in a glossy arc.

"Dear Merlin Harry…you look like one of my wet dreams come to life…"

Harry laughed at his friend and began to load his trunk onto the cargo box of the train.

"Really? I don't think dean is going to like the fact that you are hitting on me, or dreaming about me for that matter." He said with a chuckle, hoisting the wooden box into the car and moving to where he saw Neville and Dean waving at him.

"My, my, my, you do clean up nicely…"

Harry scowled and turned to face the rich voice of the boy he'd been rivals with since their first year of school.

"Malfoy, What do you want?" he growled.

Harry was very surprised to see that Draco had grown over the summer, now standing 6'2 over his delicate 5'2 and a half. The blondes' hair was slightly longer now, just brushing his shoulders in its loose, ungelled style.

He wore a pair of black slacks and a crisp sapphire blue silk shirt that had the first two buttons undone to reveal a teasing glimpse of his well toned chest.

Harry almost would have thought he was a completely different person if it hadn't been for the tell tale smirk stretched across his sensual lips and the piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to stand out even more than usual as they roamed over Harry's tightly encased body.

"Nothing Potter, it's just nice to see you in cloths that actually fit for a change…" He commented as he passed by. "Those pants show off your ass very well."

Harry squeaked softly as Draco's strong hand cupped and squeezed his butt, lifting him ground a few centimeters.

"Huh…you'd think by now he'd get the fact that you're straight Harry, what with you running through half the school females by now." Seamus commented off handedly as he hopped into their cabin and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah…go figure…" The brunette murmured, sliding onto the seat next to Neville with a smile. "How've you guys been this summer?"

The three boys explained the summers and laughed at each others stories of different adventures as the train began to move and speed off towards its northern destination.

"So, who looks good this year?" Harry asked, shifting and getting comfortable in his seat, putting his feet up on the spot where Seamus had sat at the beginning of their trip.

"I heard Suzan Bones is dating Terry Boot, they met over the summer and he saved her from a flock of bees that were trying to get to the flowers she had braided in her hair." Dean said, shifting his Irish boyfriends weight and resting his hand on the others thigh.

"Yeah and Padma Patil is now together with Lisa Gats, so that shoots down the Ravenclaws that you haven't dated and weren't serious with anyone last year… looks like you'd better hope for some good first years, or start dating Slytherins…" Neville said, flipping through the pages of, 'Herbology for the Potion rejects'.

"Wow…I can't have gone though them all…that isn't possible." Harry sighed, pulling out a deck of playing cards from his pocket and absently shuffling them.

"Sure it is Harry, you go through girls like water…or-"

Seamus was interrupted by the door to their cabin swishing open so fast that one could practically hear the glass of the window crack.

"Harry, Mom says that you have to give me some money for snacks. He only has normal money." Dudley whined, his double chin wobbling as he spoke.

"Or like this kid eating in a contest. Damn…" the Irish boy finished, looking Dudley up and down and shaking his head.

"I'm big boned, freak!" Dudley growled, shoving his way into the small room and holding his hand out to Harry.

"Yes…can I help you?" aHaHHHHarry asked, looking down at the hand and then back up at his cousin.

"Mom said you had to, she said if you had enough money to buy those cloths, than you have enough to pay them back all the money they have expended on you in the past. She says you have to give me snack money. And I can get it two ways. Now," The dirty blonde said, shaking his hand insistently.

"You have to be kidding," Dean said, looking up at the talking mass with hair. "Harry doesn't have to give you anything. His money is his, not yours or your families. Now get out of our cabin before we do something drastic." The black boy said, pulling out his wand with a glare.

Turning, Dudley scowled at the comfortable way Seamus sat on the other boy's lap and sneered. "And what is a fag like you gonna do to me, shake your stick? You can't use magic out side of school." He said with a smug smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Harry, Neville, and Seamus and all drawn their wands and were glaring at him darkly.

"Actually," came a voice from the doorway, "The school year has begun and the train is a part of the school, so in essence, all of us could blast you into next week and I'm sure no one would miss you except your parents."

Dudley suddenly turned white and glared at Harry, his look promising pain, before he turned tail and bolted from the cabin, pushing the other person out of his way as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Well, that was more than alittle rude and disgusting…" The voice grumbled a tall blonde leaning in the doorway and running his icy eyes over Harry's body.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly so that his hat tumbled neatly into his lap.

"Just came to chat and found species blend gone wrong."

Harry chuckled and sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this, but do you want to come in and sit with us, Neville doesn't bite and Dean only bites Seamus."

Draco's rich laughter flowed through the room like a wave of warm water as he walked in, closing the door behind him as he did.

"And you? Do you bite Harry?" the blonde asked as he sat beside the only couple in the room and stared into the brunette's captivating green eyes.

"When the mood strikes me…I've heard I have a talented tongue."

Draco laughed again and leaned back, before looking at the other three and nodding to them.

"Allow me to apologize to all of you. Since I was very young I have followed my father as closely as I could, but unbeknownst to me, he was planning to use me as a sacrifice to his master." Draco said with a dark scowl. "I have recently turned him into the ministry and taken over my family estates. This allows me to follow any…" he glanced over at Harry again, "Interest that I want with out being disciplined."

Harry rose an eyebrow and tilted his lips in a half smirk. "So does that mean you are going to proclaim your love of Hufflepuffs now Malfoy?"

Mirroring the smirk, Draco folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I said that I could pursue any interest I wanted, not that I was changing my ways."

"You have always interested me Potter, and now I can find out why. Draco," He said, holding out a hand and waiting.

Glancing at his friends and receiving curious looks and shrugs, Harry decided that having allies for the coming war wouldn't be such a bad thing, so he took the offered hand and smiled.

"Harry. It's nice to meet you."

Draco brought Harry's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss along the other boy's knuckles. "The pleasure is mine."

Harry wasn't able to respond before the blonde had stood and exited, his parting word being something like, 'Till the next time we meet.', or something like that, Harry wasn't quite sure.

"Well…again I state, you'd think he didn't know you were straight Harry." Seamus said, smiling over at his stunned friend.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please please please review! I want to know what you think!

Should this be a Sev Harry in later chapters? I'm not sure, tell me.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it

Yours,

Kat


	3. FotW Chapter 3

Chapter 3

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Harry, Harry, come on mate, we're practically there…" Called Seamus's voice, accompanied by a quick shake, followed by another shake and a lot of poking.

Mumbling something very derogatory about the Irish boy's parentage, Harry smacked the annoying boy's hand and sat up.

"How long was I out?" He asked, catching the robe Dean tossed at him out of reflex. "Hey, how did I get into my uniform?"

Seamus smiled brightly and rose his hand, waving it excitedly. "I did it," He stated proudly, obviously pleased with himself.

"With magic?" Harry asked, widening his eyes as if he were shocked.

"No Harry," the auburn haired boy replied sarcastically. "I stripped you down in plain sight for everyone to see. Of course I used magic."

"Oh," Harry began to pat himself down and count his fingers. "It's amazing that I'm not burnt or singed in places, I know you and your luck with blowing things up…"

Seamus scowled and smacked his friend on the arm before stomping out of the cabin in a huff, his robes flaring out behind him in a truly Snape-ish fashion.

"Seamus, you aren't gone, we can see your shadow…" Harry said with a smile, "But if you come back I'll make sure that you and Dean get some happy petting time over the weekend."

The Irish boy poke his head around the door way and grinned. "Ok," He said, making the other boys laugh and shake their heads at his antics.

It took another twenty minuets to get to the Hogsmead; the boys talked and laughed, and chatted with the younger sister of a Hufflepuff that Harry had dated early in his fifth year.

"Hey, Harry, she was nice, she looks like…what's her name, Abbott…Hanna, that's it."

Harry looked up from the cards he was shuffling again and made an odd face. "Seamus, that's the second time you've mentioned me dating first years…ew. They're like…eleven, twelve at most. Come on man, I'm seventeen, that is pedophilia, or really close to it."

Seamus held up his hands and chuckled. "Just saying, you've gone through most of the others, you might be out of luck this year, and it's tacky to double date."

"Yeah, it makes the girls think they have more of a chance than the others because you went back to them, make their heads to big." Dean agreed, adding a bit of shading to a sketch of Neville he was doing.

"I swear, opposed to all the girls I've dated, I should look for a guy." Harry said, looking out the window, completely missing the slightly shocked looks he got from his friends.

"I mean, you guys are happy," he said, gesturing to Seamus and Dean. "And…I don't know, I just want to actually fall in love with someone, Guy or Girl, just someone that will love me for me. You know?" he asked, turning to look at his friends with soulful green eyes.

Dean smiled and took his boyfriends' hand, "Yeah, we know what you mean Harry. We know…"

Neville smiled as well, he'd found a steady relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley, a sweet half-blooded Hufflepuff with warm brown eyes and a shining personality that made everyone want to relax around him.

"You'll find that person Harry, we know you will…" he said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling brighter.

It was a very beautiful night in Hogsmead when the train hisses to a stop and opened its doors to allow the new and returning students to flood out onto the small platform.

"Firs' years this way," Boomed a voice very familiar to most of the Hogwarts students. Harry turned and smiled and waved at the large groundskeeper.

Hagrid waved back, continuing to call for the new students to gather round.

"Hey," Harry called over the crowd, smiling at his friends as they shifted through the bodies and drew closer to the carriages. "Ever feel like cattle?"

"Moo," Neville answered back, laughing when another moo was heard from somewhere to the right, another sounded to the left and another to the back.

"See what you did Nev," Harry chastised with a finger shake as he swung up into an empty carriage, laughing as he fell back into a plush seat and looked out the window.

Neville laughed as he pulled himself up in beside his friend. "Oh yes, I'm such a trend setter…."

They smiled at one another and waited for the other set of boys.

"Hey, hey, look who we found!" Seamus called as he sung into the carriage, dragging a brightly smiling and slightly blushing boy behind him.

"Justin!" Neville cried, hugging his boyfriend and kissing him quickly as he reversed their positions, sitting in the other boys lap happily.

"Good to see you Justin," Harry said, shifting as the carriages lurched forward and carried the group around the outer edges of the town and through the safer parts of the forbidden forest before they passed through the gates of Hogwarts, finally stopping near the stairs.

The sorting passed without much drama, the food was amazing as always, and it was extremely funny to see the Dursley's sitting at the teachers table between Hagrid and Flitwick, Harry couldn't help but laugh when he thought on how they barely touched the food before them.

"You alright Harry?" Colin asked as he snapped a quick picture.

"Yeah Colin, I'm good, how was your summer?" Harry replied, blinking a few times to get rid of the bright white spots in his vision.

"Oh it was great. Denis and I went with our parents to Wales! Can you believe it? We got to see the queen's palace and tease the guards, Mum says that they don't move, but I'm sure that if you pester them long enough they would, but she wouldn't let us stay and find out. Denis fell into the huge fountain, got all wet and dad said that it was his fault and had to wear the same cloths for hours until they dried, I tell you! Imagine being wet for three hours and then some, didn't teach him though, he can fall into water in the middle of the desert. He actually did that last summer, but that's a different story. How was yours?"

Harry was extremely shocked that they boy didn't simply turn blue and pass out from lack of oxygen, but everyone had talents, and he guessed that when Colin finally found a lover, be it boy or girl, they would be a very pleased person, Especially if it were a boy.

"My summer was good, but it wasn't as exciting as yours," He said finally, watching the boy's eyes widen and his smile brighten as he bounced off, calling to his brother about how Harry found their trip exciting.

"Merlin Harry, a couple words from you and he's ready to have an orgasm, I wonder what would happen if you asked him out." Seamus murmured to the brunette.

"Ew, Seam, I don't want to think about him like that…" Harry hissed back, laughed softly as Seamus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You do that so well, but I know someone that does it better." Harry stated, pointing across the room to one Draco Malfoy.

"Never seen him do it, you'll have to get him to do eventually…" the Irish boy said, tilting his head slightly.

"Maybe someday," Harry replied, blushing slightly when Draco looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Harry…Harry, mate," Seamus pushed Harry slightly. "Hey, dinners over man, but it looks like Dumbledore wants you,"

Looking up to the teachers table, Harry saw that indeed, Dumbledore was watching him and when he saw Harry watching him as well, the elderly headmaster motioned for Harry to approach the table.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," He sighed, smiling at the other boys before he moved his way through the throng of students eager to get to their rooms and sleep off the large meal they'd just consumed.

"Harry, so good to see you," Dumbledore practically gushed, smiling a smile that would have fooled a stupider person into believing he was senile.

"Hello headmaster, what do you want?"

Dumbledore blinked at the boys' curt tone, but waved it off as tiredness as he motioned to his left. "Your relatives will be staying in the castle for the school year and as such I would like you to try and get them comfortable with the wizarding world. Think you can do that?"

Harry looked over at his Uncle who was scowling at him so hard he looked as if he would have an aneurism an moment. He looked back to the older man and opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Good, good, now. You'll be staying with them three times a week and one day of the weekend, that way they will have someone to talk with and so they won't be so lonely until they make some friends here."

The thought of handing himself over to Voldermort sounded a lot less painful than what Dumbledore was suggesting, but Harry knew that the elderly man wouldn't let anything happen to him while he resided inside Hogwarts, so he was pretty sure he would be safe from his family.

"Alright," He agreed, know he didn't really have a choice in the matter, but also knowing that it's what Dumbledore wanted to hear.

"Wonderful. They will be in the room behind the portrait of lake on the second floor." Dumbledore said, patting Harry on the shoulder and wondering over to the Dursley's, instructing them to follow him.

It wasn't until Harry was halfway to his room that he realized that Dumbledore hadn't told him the password. But he was to tired and drained to really care to much.

He had too much to do before he went to bed, most of that included going over his homework one more time before the next day.

'When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and make everyone wonder how you did it,' Harry thought to himself as he stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait and smiled at Neville who was waiting for him.

"Hey Harry, you wouldn't happen to know the password would you? I seem to have forgotten it again…" Neville said with a blush as he toed the ground.

"You're kidding, I swear Nev…lots of orange juice…"

"What?" He asked, tilting his head and blinking at his friend.

"Nothing, never mind, Lets see…the best way to obtain entrance is," Harry walked up to the portrait frame and pounded on it.

"Hey! Let us in you twits!" He called; stepping back after another good round of pounding that had the fat lady complaining loudly about rude students and their need to be noisy at un seemly hours of the night.

Harry had to admit, it was late, but he didn't care. He moved to call once more when the large woman threw her hands into the air.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She cried, the frame moving away from the wall to reveal the Gryffindor common room. "No more banging you hear me?" She said dangerously.

"Yes Ma'me," Neville said, thanking her profusely as he scrambled through the hole in the wall.

Harry walked in after him, smiling at the fat lady and winking at her before he completely disappeared the portrait slamming shut behind him.

"So, what did Dumbles want with you Harry?" Dean asked, looking up from his sketching to smile at his friend.

"Oh, you know, he basically commanded me to visit my 'family' and submit myself to fearful prejudices and angry misconceptions."

Sighing deeply, Harry tossed himself onto a couch and looked around the surprisingly empty common room.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, lacing his fingers and sharply cracking them, making both Seamus and Dean wince in pain, Neville just make a slightly sickened face and laughed softly.

"Well, if your disgusting display of cruel bone separation didn't scare them, it's probably the threat of double potions first thing after breakfast."

Seamus laughed as Harry blinked and made a very pained sound in the back of his throat. The long haired boy threw a hand over his eyes and whined.

"Oh, they wouldn't be that cruel would they?"

"Oh trust me Harry, they would. And lucky us, we share it with the Slytherins." Seamus happily informed his friend.

"Well then," Harry said with a groan as he pushed himself to his feet. "I guess we should get to bed ourselves. No need being late to our first class."

The other boys nodded their agreement, Dean and Seamus gathering books they'd been double checking their homework with.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for opening the portrait for Nev and me, we really appreciate it." Harry said with a playfully dark glare.

"Welcome!" Seamus answered brightly, the sarcasm not being lost on the boy, but not being found by him either.

Harry rolled his eyes and began walking up the steps that lead to the boys dormitory.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Welcome to your N.E.W.T. level potions class," Snape said, his rich voice reverberating off of the dungeon's stone walls. "That all of you are sitting here is a miracle and means that you might posses a small amount of talent for the potions making art, because you obviously aren't here for my sparkling personality."

The joke was lost on most, but it almost made the few that caught it choke on their own tongues.

"On another note, I would like to congratulate the four Gryffindors that were lucky enough to have made it this far." The large bat like man motioned to the back of the room where Harry sat next to Dean and surprisingly Lavender sat next to Seamus.

"Now," Snape said, "What happens in the room shall never leave it's walls, and if it does…" the man paused for a moment, "Let's just say that I have many potions on my person that aren't detectable to the normal potions maker…"

When no one laughed, Snape did something that actually made a Ravenclaw boy fall out of his chair in shock.

He smiled.

That alone was grounds to go to Pomfrey for a mental evaluation, but the smile was quickly followed up by the raise of an eyebrow.

"What?" Snape asked with a smirk. "Never heard a joke before? Oh well, some people just don't have a sense of humor…"

Harry quirked his lips at the laughter he saw in the dark haired man's eyes. He almost broke out into a laugh when Snape actually stripped off his imposing black robes to reveal a black long sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned to the third button so that the white t-shirt was able to be seen beneath it. A pair of black slacks, which fit him in just the right places, matched with black dress shoes and a black belt finished the ensemble perfectly.

"Alright, let's get down to the meat of this class shall we?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back against his desk in a very leisurely way, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from his students.

"First off, any questions, I'm sure you have them…"

"Yeah," Lavender blurted out, "What the hell?"

Snape scowled darkly and the pale girl was quickly sent into a stammering fit.

"I m-mean, um, wh-why are you acting s-so different?" She amended, quickly sitting up straighter and adding a 'Sir' to her question.

Snape chuckled again, his dark scowl gone as he pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Why am I acting so different...that is an easy question to answer Miss. Lavender. I am so 'different' as you say, because you are now seventh years, and as such, you are now adults."

"I feel that as adults, you should be treated as adults. With those words, I would like to state that if you ever need someone to talk to, no matter what your house, come to me. You might get a detention, but it is all under the guise of being the evil bastard everyone sees me as, and that I am." He said with a chuckle. "In this class, I would like you to call me Severus, now if you call me that outside of class or when we are alone, I will kill you in your sleep."

This time the comment was met with a smattering of laughter as the students began to relax around the oddly captivating Snape.

"Ok, seeing as no one is willing to voice any other options, questions, comments, or concerns at the moment, time to get to work. Off with your robes and roll up you sleeves. We are going to learn how to make the best potion to wake up with in the morning."

Harry looked over at Dean and shrugged as he pulled off his robes and rolled up his sleeves, as per order.

"Alright, take out your notes, you won't be making this, but one of you will, every Monday and Thursday morning. I will grade you on it, the schedule for your turn will be sent to you."

Snape began to pull out a mortar and pestle, a bag of black foul smelling beans, and a strainer. After he'd gathered his components, he looked up and picked up the bag of beans.

"This bag contains the secret of life," He said, deadly serious as he poured some into his hand and showed the class, a small pile appeared in front of each person so that they could get a closer look.

"These beans can be ground up into a very fine powder and then strained. When boiling water is poured over the powder, which has been placed into the strainer mind you, it creates the most miraculous liquid. It was the power to make the world seem like a brighter and much less irritating place…"

Harry had stopped writing after the beans had appeared on his desk and with Snape's last words, he couldn't help but begin to laugh, he was quickly joined by Dean and Seamus, both of whom found the whole situation very funny.

"So basically, you want us to make you coffee in the morning," Harry stated, chuckling when Snape twitched his lips up into a smile.

"Exactly," He said, smirking as he continued to grind up the beans evenly. "Trust me, I expect this to be made perfectly and if not, you'll know the unpleasantness of all six years of potions combine into two hours."

The class laughed again and went back to taking notes.

All an All the class went by very well, after the coffee had been made and consumed, an almost bliss like smile appearing on Snape's face with the first draft of the rich liquid, the class had been given a reading assignment and told to have been well versed for the discussion and quiz on Thursday.

By the end of class Harry had ended up sitting next to Draco who had gotten up at some point and practically shoved Terry out of the stool that was next to the long haired boy.

"So what's your next class sexy?" The blonde asked, his voice lowered in such a way that made shivers run up Harry's spine.

"I have Advanced Transfiguration, then go to History, I'd say it's advanced, but I'm not so sure Binns is aware of classes changing much less what year he is teaching at what time." Harry replied with a laugh. "How about you?"

Draco smiled as he draped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "I guess I'll see you in History then, maybe we can sit close in the back and hold hands while blushing about maybe being caught…"

With that sarcastic, but oddly enduringly flirtatious comment, Draco smacked Harry's thigh and tried to run off before the other boy realized what happened.

"God Malfoy, ever heard about tact? Or romance?" Harry asked as he smacked the blonde on the arm and walked off with a roll of his eyes.

Seamus blinked and slapped his hand over Harry's forehead. "You ok mate? Are you forgetting you're straight?"

Chuckling, Harry ducked away from the hand and flashed Neville, who had just caught up with them after his sprint from the green houses, a knowing smile.

"I never said I was totally straight Seam, Just because I dated so many girls doesn't mean I haven't made out with a guy before…"

Dean laughed at his boyfriend's flabbergasted expression and draped a loving arm around his waist while Neville blushed brightly.

"I can't believe you made out with Neville, Harry. I have to admit he does have nice eyes though." Seamus commented, grinning when Neville blushed brighter and smacked him on the arm.

"Abuse! Dean, you're supposed to protect me from that sort of thing." The Irish boy whined, shifting closer to Dean to get away from Neville.

"Oh sorry, had a laps of judgment there, I mean, you were contemplating making out with him, maybe that was his way of fore play…" The black boy said with a laugh, grinning wickedly at the small brunette that was looking like a tomato.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, walking into the Transfiguration room. "Neville might be a closet sadist and no one would ever know…" He sing songed, laughing as he looked around and sighed. "Do any of you see an ex girlfriend I'm still on good terms with?"

Neville patted him on the shoulder and pointed to Hermione. "She might still talk to you, she did last for a week, I think. She's dating Ron now…"

Harry smiled and moved over to sit with his one time friend. "Hey Herm, can I sit?" He motioned to the empty seat next to her.

"I guess, I can't stop you really." She replied, turning back to her book, assuming their conversation was over.

"Um, didn't see you in Potions, I though you were excited to take that class." He said, again trying to strike up a conversation.

"I didn't feel like it was something that would further me in my career." She said with a scowl, "If you'll excuse me, class is about to start and I have to review this chapter once more."

"Huh, I always thought it would be you in Advanced Potions, not me." Harry said, more to himself than Hermione.

With a snap of her book, the frizzy haired girl glared at Harry and jabbed him in the chest with he finger. "I didn't make the grade, ok! Is that what you wanted to hear? I didn't study as hard as I should've after you broke up with me in fifth year and didn't make an O on my O.W.L.S. for Potions. How you did is beyond me, but I don't care. Stay away from me!"

As Hermione stormed back to sit next to Pavarti, Harry was left in a state of complete confusion, along with more than half the class.

It wasn't his fault he hadn't been as attracted to her as he'd first thought. Oh well, he smiled as Sally Anne sat next to him with a small smile and a soft greeting.

"Don't feel bad Harry, she's just upset that in the past two years, only Ron Weasely has asked her out. That's not good around here from what I've heard."

Harry smiled at Sally and kissed her on the cheek, but wasn't able to respond as class was called to order and the lesson began as it always had before, a long lecture and the course outline and class goals, then she promptly began explaining theory and math equations that Harry tuned out for the most part.

Transfiguration was a blur, absently taken notes and a hastily scrawled reading assignment later, Harry and his group were off to History, or as Seamus referred to it, nap time.

"So what do you have planed for this period Harry?" Dean asked, walking into the large room and pulling out his sketch book again, he was presently sketching Seamus for his art class and figured this would be a good time to get him while he was relatively still.

"I don't know," Harry answered, pushing a piece of hair that had escaped his pony tail be hind his ear. "I could begin to read for Potion, the first chapter is all about foxglove and it's limited but deadly uses."

"Actually, the whole book is about poisons and how to make them. It also mixes with Herbology alittle, I think I heard something about extra credit if you go to Sprout and ask for a tour of green house six." Can a voice from behind Harry.

Smiling, Harry turned to face the new arrival and nudged the chair to his right. "It seems no one is sitting in this seat if you want it,"

"Gonna take me up on that hand holding offer Harry?" The blonde asked, sliding his bag to the floor as he sat.

"If you're a good boy I might think about giving you a treat," Harry replied, winking at Draco as Binns floated into the room, beginning his lecture on the Troll Wars of 1845.

To Harry, the ghost's words seemed to blend together and he sounded as if he were talking under water, which was funny because he'd heard ghost's talk under water and they sounded nothing like this boring translucent being at the front of the class room that had suddenly split into two, no wait, three, no…

'Oh darn,' Harry thought as his head slid off his hand and onto a pillow he'd transfigured from a piece of cotton at the beginning of class. 'I hope someone is taking notes,'

Absently, Harry reached out and latched onto the first thing he came in contact with, drawing it close to his body and hugging it tightly.

Unfortunately, what he'd latched onto was a certain blonde Slytherins' arm and when Draco tried to pull away, Harry latched on tighter, causing the taller boy to sigh and shift closer to the sleeping Gryffindor.

Harry was awoken to the unpleasant and startling sound of a thick book being slammed on the desk.

"Shit!" He gasped, letting go of Draco's arm and falling backwards in shock.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco gasped, rubbing his numb arm in attempt to get circulation back. "You're like a Werewolf Harry, once you sink your teeth in you don't let go!"

Blinking stupidly, Harry picked himself off the floor and glanced from Dean to Neville to Seamus who had been woken much like he had been.

"I fell asleep?" He asked, finally shifting his gaze to Draco.

"Yeah, damn near took my arm off as well," The blonde grumbled, picking up his pack and swinging it onto his shoulder.

"Sorry," Harry said with a blush, dipping his head slightly and yawning. "Well I guess it's time for lunch, did anyone get the assignment?"

Looking from one to the other, everyone shook their heads and shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to get it from and ex Harry, I'm sure Sally will give them to you." Neville said with a smile, remembering the petite girl with braids from Transfiguration.

"Or Lisa," Dean supplied, with a smile. "I saw her looking back at you; maybe you should ask her out. She's a Ravenclaw in my Art class, I'll see if she's dating anyone presently…"

Harry shrugged, still to tired o think properly. "Whatever, Lunch." He stated, single mindedly moving to his next destination, the Great Hall.

"Well, this is where I leave you boys. I have a red head to torment…" Draco said with a laugh as he waved and walked the opposite direction.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oh My God! Another chapter so quick? What has gotten into me!

Did ya'll like it? I hope you did.

Severus is going to be VERY ooc in class and out of it sometimes. I love Sev and always make his cool, tell me what you think.

Yours,

Kat


	4. FotWChapter 4

Chapter 4

o.o.o.o.o.o

By dinner Harry was wishing he'd just slept through the day. Nothing had gone according to plan after history.

Ron, who had been hostilely ignoring him for the past year, had approached him with a warning to stay away from his girlfriend or suffer the consequences.

The confrontation ended with angry words on Ron's part, and confusion on Harry's. The long haired boy couldn't figure out why his friend was holding a grudge against for what happened two years past. All of Harry's relationships had ended quickly; Hermione and Ginny weren't any different than any other girl he'd been with. He'd apologized, it wasn't like he'd raped either of them.

"Hey, hey Harry," Seamus pestered, tapping the dark haired boy on the shoulder with each word. "Hey Harry,"

Harry, for his part as the recipient of Seamus's hyper active attentions, was trying his best not to turn and bite the boy's fingers off.

"Seamus, I swear, if you don't stop bothering me about falling asleep in history, I'll give you a magical wedgie and make you profess your undying love to Snape!" he growled, glaring at the Irish boy.

"But Harry!" Seamus whined, "It wasn't that you fell asleep, it was who you fell asleep on!"

"Shut up," Harry mumbled with a light blush heating his cheeks to a rosy pink.

Seamus began to speak again, but Dean quickly placed his hand over his boyfriends' mouth to prevent Harry from killing the active and nosy boy.

"I won't say anything more than this Harry, There is nothing wrong with homosexuality in the wizarding world."

Green eyes met dark chocolate in a silent thank you, before Harry went back to pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate while he thought.

'He is handsome, like a master piece come to life,'

Harry once again looked up from his uneaten food; Gazing across the great hall, his eyes training on the blonde Adonis at the Slytherin table.

'He is so cool. Beautiful and mysterious, I wonder why he's hitting on me, I thought it was clear that I was straight,' Harry blinked, his hands freezing in place as he reviewed his thoughts.

'Was? I was straight? Oh Merlin…oh god, am I gay? Do I like Draco Malfoy? No, One question at a time, Am I even Gay?'

Harry turned his head slightly, shifting he eyes so that he could watch his friends. 'I don't feel anything for Seamus or Dean, or Neville for that matter. I've never felt that way for the guys in the locker room after practice or a game…but I've never wanted to get with a girl either…'

Sighing, the green eyed boy shifted his attention back to watch the beautiful blonde and practically jumped out of his seat when he saw the boy was looking back at him with such hunger, Harry had to look back down at the mess on his plate, a blush darkly coloring his cheeks.

'Ok, so I might be gay…' Harry tried to calm his body down from it reaction to the look in Draco's pale blue eyes.

"I have to go you guys, I have spend 'quality time' with my relatives. Got to go to the kitchens first though, knowing them they haven't toughed the food that just appeared on their table."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville laughed at that, but others at the table that had heard the sarcasm in Harry's voice were looking at him oddly.

"Bye Harry, see you back in the room," Neville said with a wave, turning back to Seamus with an angry squawk when the Irish boy flung gravy into his hair with his wild waving.

"Bye mate, be good huh?" The hyper boy bounced on the wooden bench excitedly, not noticing when his boyfriend took his spoon from him and put it on the table so no other bystanders would get sauced from the other boy's inattention.

"That's it," The black boy grumbled, "No more coffee for you…"

Harry just laughed at his friends as he left the great hall, making his way down to the kitchens at Dumbledore's 'request'.

"I don't know what he is hoping to accomplish with keeping the Dursley's here, it's not going to turn out to be bunnies and rainbows." Harry said to himself, reaching up and tickling the pear of the fruit painting that guarded the entrance of the kitchens.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter, Sir!" A very excited high pitched voice squealed, a tiny creature slamming full speed into Harry's legs.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled down at the house elf and reached down, rubbing his ears in greeting. "Hello Dobby, I need dinner for the Dursleys. Think you can help me?"

Dobby's normally happy face was twisted into an unhappy frown upon hearing who the dinner was for.

"Them is the awful people that abused Harry Potter sir, they does not eat what house elves send them, why would Harry Potter wish to be kind to them?" he asked, looking up at Harry with is large lamp like eyes.

Harry smiled a little brighter at his friend and knelt down so that he was closer to the house elf's height.

"Because," he said softly, rubbing Dobby's ear gently. "Dumbledore told me to, But I don't mind really. I'm hoping that they ignore me so I can get some homework done."

Dobby nodded at the honest statement and smiled up at the boy he considered his master. "Not to worry Sir. I'll make you a basket for them."

With that, Dobby ran off to help the elves that were taking the leftovers of dinner and putting them in containers, putting the containers in a covered wicker basket.

"Master Harry…"

Looking to his left, Harry had to smile at the shy form of Winky, the former house elf of Barty Crouch and his son, Barty Crouch Jr.

The house elf was looking at the floor, her hands folded in front of her with what looked like a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Winky, how many times have I told you, I am not your Master, you are a free elf." Harry said softly, pushing a piece of hair over his shoulder and smiling.

"Winky is sorry Master, I is remembering from now on." The female house elf said, gazing up Harry with adoring eyes. "I wants you to have this, is only for you."

Harry smiled and took the small ring that Winky handed him.

"Thank you," He said softly, turning it over in his hands, looking at the beautiful gold etched markings set in the slim silver ring. "What is it for?"

Before Winky could answer Dobby reappeared holding the food filled basket in his hands. When he saw the ring he gasped and smiled widely, his eyes widening even more than usual.

"Oh, Harry Potter Sir, has you accepted to be our master?" He asked, his ears twitching excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked unintelligently.

Dobby jumped up and down as he explained. "Winky and I is to have a family, house elves can't marry, but when two decide to stay together forever they combine their magic and create a item to give to their new master. The family they will serve forever."

Harry looked at the ring again and then back to the bouncing house elf. "But Dobby, you're a free elf, paid and everything."

Dobby stopped bouncing when Winky took his hand and made him stay firmly on the ground next to her.

"We is needing a family to care for Harry Potter," Winky said, her bright eyes almost glowing. "Mr. Dumbles is not a family, Hogwarts is not a family. Yes, Children are here all the time and we is taking good care of them and is happy. But we is not content. I is wanting a human baby to care for again. Dobby is wanting a family to protect again."

Harry looked at the ring and ran a finger over its smooth surface. "I don't know what to say, has Dumbledore said this is ok?" he asked, still looking at the ring, unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Dumbles is not knowing of it Sir." Dobby replied quickly, "A house elf's family is between a house elf and their Master. As Dobby is not belonging to Dumbles, he is free. Winky is Dobby's partner, Winky is now a free elf to. She is choosing our master and I is pleased with her choice."

Dobby beamed at the elf next to him and Winky blushed under the attention.

Harry saw how both elves were practically dancing on their toes for his answer, Winky controlling herself better than Dobby, but not by much. He smiled at them both and nodded.

"Alright, I don't know about the baby part, some new things have come up. But I promise to take care of the both of you and your family for as long as my line lasts."

Both house elves squealed for joy as they hugged one another, then Harry, in excitement. Many 'thank you's and other praises Harry wasn't sure he deserved later, he was finally able to leave with his relative's dinner.

Six flights of stairs, twenty-two hall ways and four wrong turns later, Harry was in front of a portrait of a naked woman taking an apple from a snake that was coiled around the branch of a tree.

"Password?" The woman asked, looking away from the apple in her hands to pay attention to the boy in front of her. "My, my, you're certainly a lot nicer to look at than the other child that I had to let in."

Harry ignored the way the woman leaned forward, trying to display her body to its best advantage.

'I don't have the password; Dumbledore didn't give it to me…damnit!' Harry hissed angrily at the turn events.

- The password is 'Watch over me, dear lord,' -

Harry looked up at the serpent and nodded slowly, before relaying the password to the nude woman.

"Have a nice time dear…" She said as the portrait sung open.

Harry didn't get to reply before his aunt's shrill voice assaulted his ears, words almost indistinguishable for the sheer pitch that they were screamed at.

"Boy! Were have you been!" Hollered Vernon, his red face coming into view from somewhere to the left of the large room.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Dudley's whine interrupted him before he got the chance to utter a single word.

"It doesn't work!" He cried, shoving something very solid very forcefully into his cousin's chest. "Fix it freak!"

Harry felt like curling up and dying as he continued to stand in the entrance of his relatives borrowed rooms.

'What the hell are you doing Harry, you're a wizard, they are in your world now!'

Stars exploded in front of Harry's eyes, knocking the dark haired boy out of his introverted musings.

"Vernon!" Patunia screamed, shocked at the physical manifestation of her husband's hate of the child they had taken in so many years ago.

"Shut up, woman!" Vernon raged, moving to backhand his wife, but found himself unable to even twitch.

"Uncle, I would rethink that move if I were you…" Harry growled, his wand pointed in the general direction of the rather large blurry mass that he couldn't quite focus on because of the fact that his glasses had been sent flying by the force of the blow.

"I may not be able to use magic in the muggle world or in the summer, but you are in my world and school is in session."

Vernon's eyes held a frightened gleam as he watched his angered charge slowly stand.

"Accio glasses," Harry murmured, smiling when the cool metal frames flew into his out stretched hand.

"Now," He said, as he put on his glasses, "You three are going to sit down and eat, and not bother me, while I do my homework. And Uncle Vernon…if you ever reach out to attack either me or your family again, I swear you'll be missing vital parts of your anatomy before the end of year…"

With a well placed spell, Harry collected the scattered contents of the dinner basket and moved it to the round table that stood in the center of the room.

"The food is fine I promise," He reassured, flicking his wand once more and released Vernon from his petrified state.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Three hours later, Harry had finally gotten his potions reading finished and the correlating essay started, he was in homework heaven, if such a place could ever exist, and his torture was over for the day.

He didn't even look at the other occupants of the room as he gathered his stuff and left, not saying anything until he was two halls away from the room.

"If it goes like that all the time, it won't be so bad…at least it was quite, even if it was instilled by fear." Harry laughed to himself as he walked back to his dorm.

It was late, and way passed curfew, but he didn't care, if he got caught, he'd just tell Dumbledore, the old man had made him spend time the his 'family' and he could take care of any wrongful detentions he got because of the decree.

"Hey, Potter….you know being out after curfew is an automatic detention right?"

Harry sighed, he prayed the smooth voice he was hearing from behind him wasn't who he though it was, it could be anyone…Snape even, he didn't care, but as he turned to the voice, he knew God wasn't going to be nice to him.

"I am heading back to my dorm Malfoy, Just forget you saw me, turn around, and go the other direction."

"No can do Potter," Draco said, walking closer in slow measured steps, the smirk that caressed his face becoming almost sinister in the moonlight. "But you could convince me to let you go, maybe…"

Harry moved backwards step for step with Draco and soon, he found himself up against a very cold brick wall.

"No where to go Potter, now, how will you convince me to forget I saw you?"

Harry bit his lower lip slightly and tried to smile at the blonde. "I could not scream and alert Mrs. Norris?"

"Good try…but no," Draco said with a laugh. "You see, I am aloud to be out, you aren't…let's try again."

Harry's eyes widened when Draco put his hands on either side of his head and leaned in close, bringing his eyes even with Harry's.

"I can give you a suggestion if you like…"

Harry didn't even get a choice to respond before he felt soft yet firm lips descend upon his in a slightly slanted angle.

'Lord, he's kissing me!' His mind screamed, more being stunned that a male was kissing him, more than who it actually was. But it didn't matter for long.

'Lord…he's kissing me!' He moaned, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's neck.

The kiss felt right, not to dry, not to wet, not needy, or with drawn, it was perfect! The right amount of dominance and strength, Harry was in heaven and he cried out when that heaven was taken away from him.

"Perfect," Draco whispered, stealing another quick kiss and then pulling back to look into shining dark green eyes. "Beautiful…"

"Beautiful?" Harry whispered back, almost afraid of the blondes answer.

"Yes," Draco responded, moving one hand away from the wall to brush them across Harry's lips. "Beautiful…see you around…Harry."

Harry sunk to the floor as he watching Draco walk away from him, bringing his hand up, he touched his tingling lips and stared after the blonde, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was in love.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ok everyone, what do you think? Review please! I love you all, thank you for not abandoning this story

Kat


	5. FotW Chapter 5

Chapter 5

o.o.o.o.o.o

"You kissed Malfoy?!"

Harry sighed at the collective out cry of his dorm mates minus one red head, who wasn't in the room thank goodness. "No," Harry said, laying back on his bed, his voice getting a dreamy quality as he reflected on what had happened not two hours ago. "He kissed me…"

"Did you kiss back Harry?" Seamus asked, his voice alight with excitement. Even without looking over at his friend, Harry could tell that the Irish boy was edging closer to the foot of his bed and practically falling over himself to hear the answer.

"And if I did?"

Harry heard Seamus fall backwards on the bed and chuckled to himself as he heard Dean poking at his boyfriend. "I think you killed his brain Harry," the black boy, poking the shocked boy again. "He had a brain to kill?" Neville asked, his laughter being cut off as a large pillow hit him in the face, causing him to fall off his bed with a choked squeak. "Nev, you ok?" Harry asked as he sat up and peered down at the boy that was clutching the pillow and shaking with repressed laughter.

"It's not that funny you fairy," Seamus whined as he rolled over to his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms.

Before Neville could answer and an all out pillow war could ensue, Harry looked over at the Irish boy and smiled. "Well, I didn't not kiss back…"

Silence engulfed the room for a moment as each boy looked at Harry and then at one another before looking at Harry again.

"Oh my god…" Dean said softly, a wide smile blooming on his face and he seemed to give Harry a look that a proud older sibling would give a younger one. "Harry…you had your first gay experience!"

After that words were lost in the squealing and screaming as the boys tackled their blushing friend into a giant group hug that included lots of bouncing and a few tears.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

In another part of the castle, a place that no amount of fire could heat, sat a small group of teenagers. None of whom seemed to notice the blood slowing chill or the fact that the fire light was slowly dimming, shrouding the group in shadows, making them look sinister and dangerous to any passing school mate.

The mixed group wore black robes made of the finest spider silk and spoke of politics, investments, and dealing with life and marriage after school. There was not a honest smile to be seen amongst them as they sipped aged cognac while pretending to listen to one another as each spoke of family wealth and connections.

Amongst this group was a beautiful blond haired boy with ice blue eyes and a smirk painted across his lips that no one wanted to see in relation to their person.

"So darling," A blond haired pug like girl coo, leaning over to wrap herself around the boy like the leech everyone was sure that she was. "What are you smiling for? Have you found a new toy?"

Draco, said beautiful blond haired boy, glanced over at the clingy girl.

"Pansy, even if I did have a new prospect, I wouldn't tell you seeing as it's my business." He said with a sneer, prying the girl off of his arm, pushing her to the left and away from him.

"Oh come on Draco, you can tell us, we're your friends." Came a slightly whiny, but smooth voice to his right.

"I'll tell you what I feel like, if I feel like it, now shut up and let me drink. The sound of your voice is giving me a headache."

The group of gathered Slytherins looked around at one another, each practically daring the other to continue the line of conversation, but unlike Gryffindor, none of them were brave enough to tempt fate in such a dangerous way.

"So…" The voice sounded again. "Anyone have any bets for the next Potter girl?"

The group resounded with laughter as they began listing off names, getting younger and younger as the laughter got louder and louder.

"Who says it'll be a girl?" Asked Theodore Nott, a slimy dark haired boy with large shifty eyes and shallow pale skin.

The group's laughter began to die as they thought about the suggestion.

"I'm going to bed," Draco said suddenly, not wanting to hear who the more than tipsy group would suggest with this new pearl of an idea.

"Oh come now Draco," Theodore called with sarcasm thick in his voice. "Afraid your name'll be the top of the new list?"

Draco turned and slanted his icy eyes at the boy. "I think you'll be eating your tongue soon if you don't stop talking that filthy dribble."

This time Nott actually shut up and when no one else made a sound, Draco nodded and went up to his room to plan his next move in the plan of making Potter his.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"He's looking at you again Harry…" Neville whispered, nodding towards the Slytherin table to where Harry knew there would be a devilishly sexy blonde sending a dark glare his way that more resembled a smoldering leer than anything else.

"I noticed," Harry replied, moving his plate off the table when he heard that hundreds of beating wings fill the room.

Seamus quickly shoved the rest of his waffle into his mouth when he saw both Errol and Pig heading straight for their table, Errol wobbling very unsteadily and Pig resembling a kamikaze bomber.

As per usual, The two owls made an amazing crash landing, causing more than a few squeals and squawks of indignation from the lower years who weren't prepared to wear their breakfast unlike the older years who were slowly cleaning up the disaster area that was now the Gryffindor table.

Setting his plate back on the table, Harry was surprised to find a majestic eagle owl standing calmly in front of him.

"Harry is that-?"

"Yeah, Dean…I think it is…" Harry replied, slowly untying the small package and rolled up scroll from the owl that proudly bore the Malfoy crest on the thick collar around it's neck.

"Well what does it say, Mate?" Seamus muffled, still trying to chew and swallow his waffle.

Harry ignored his friend's bad table manners and carefully un rolled the small scroll which simply read, 'Resize the Box'.

"Be careful Harry, it might be a trick…"

Harry agreed with Neville, it was very likely that the tiny rectangular package in the palm of his hand was a painful and, probably, a very humiliating trick. But for some reason he could understand, Harry just had to know what the blonde had sent him.

"It look harmless enough…" Harry replied, setting the package on the table, the others already having moved plates and platters of food out of the away, not sure how big the box would grow to be.

"Ok…here goes," Harry warned, glancing at the others before he cast the counter spell and the gift grew until it was roughly two feet long.

Everyone's breath caught, even those who were only half paying attention to the small group, as Harry untied the red velvet ribbon and lifted the white lid to reveal a dozen perfect red roses. "Oh…" Harry breathed, his speechlessness mirrored by everyone who could see the flowers. "Wow…Harry…I think he might actually like you…" Neville whispered, making sure only Harry could hear him.

Harry nodded, pushing a chunk of black hair behind his ear. He vaguely wondered how Draco knew that he loved red rose, he'd never told anyone.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Across the room, piercing blue eyes watched as a certain dark haired Gryffindor enlarged and unwrapped the white box in front of him. "I think he likes them…" Avery said off handedly.

Draco nodded as he continued to watch his boy.

Avery, a small boy with auburn hair and plain brown eyes, looked over at the blonde god. Now unlike most Slytherins, Avery was normally smart enough to blend in and easily forgotten about because of his ability to be quite and never gather to much attention, even the teachers usually forgot about him, but in this moment, with the look that was simmering in blue eyes, he knew something needed to be said, a secret needed to be shared as it were.

"Did you know he liked red roses?" He asked, his voice barely registering with the other boy.

"No. but they were the cheapest thing at the shop." Draco replied, a smirk tickling the edged of his mouth.

"Why the cheapest?" Avery questioned again, afraid to know the answer.

"Why would I spend a bag of galleons on something that will die in three days away? They are muggle, they were cheap, and by the time they die, I'll get what I want. No use in spending more than I have too…" Draco replied, winking at the Gryffindor that was now looking at them.

Avery looked across the room to the boy who was now blushing, dropping his gaze from the blonde Slytherin.

'Poor Harry,' Avery thought, still watching the dark haired boy long after he had turned his attention back to his friends, his hands still reverently touching the roses, as if they would shatter if he touched them any harder.

Avery knew that love and hate was a practically transparent line and from the look, not to mention the smile, that he'd caught on Harry's face, the line was quickly disappearing. He felt bad for what was going to happen to the boy, no one deserved to go through the pain of heartbreak, but a small part of him whispered that he deserved to know that pain.

'I'll keep an eye on it…but Harry is a smart boy. He won't fall for this.' He told himself, even though he knew his inner voice was lying through it's proverbial teeth.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Better get those is some water Harry." Neville said, nudging his friend to get him to move, breathe, anything other than stare at the roses.

"Huh?" Harry replied, looking up from barely tracing the edge of a single blood red petal from the roses he had yet to remove from the box. "Nev is right Harry," Dean agreed, finally noticing how silent everything around them was. "We have time to go up to the dorm room before class."

Looking from friend to friend, then noticing that he was being stared at, Harry quickly agreed, standing and carefully picking up the large package before they group of them left, all of them very aware of the eyes following them.

o.o.o.o.o.o

OK!! Shorter than what I normally post, but this just seemed like a good place to stop…SO! Don't forget to review, the more you review the faster I post ( My writers block is over)

Kat


End file.
